xmenunlimitedrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Sarah (Cure)
A former child protegee and the x men's primary medic. Biographical Information Name: Sarah Miller Code Name: '''Cure '''Age: 16 Sex: Female Nationality: Modern American Physical Description Height: '''5'4" '''Weight: 135 lbs Eye Color: Sea Blue Hair Color/Style: *Black *Straight *Shoulder Length *Bangs hang in Better Description: Normal looking white young lady X-Outfit: Doesn't really have one but if she needed one she would probably use one of her lab-coats as they are made of unstable molecules just like the suiits the actual combatants wear to keep her safe from hostile patients and other work hazards. Casual Outfit: '''Tends to live and sleep in her lab-coat '''Equipment: Either a field medic kit or the supply of the Med-Lab Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: '''Mutation '''Main Extra-normal ability: Healing touch through transfer of life force Detials and Weakness main Extra-Normal Ability: *Sarah can heal almost any wound short of death. *But in the process of healing someone's injuried she causes herself to take on some of the damage/injury/sickness that she is removing from the other person. *She can not really target specific injureis that a person has sustained. **When she transfers her life force into the person she is healing, she heals and takes on every injur or sickness that the person being healed has at that point. *Attempts to heal Kenzie have shown that Sarah can not heal injuries to body parts that she does not have atleast an analogous part for in her own body. Derived Secondary Extra-Normal abilities: Diagnostics and anti-healing *Diagnostics - By only healing a person for less than a second and then noting any new pains or aches and using her medical training, Sarah is able to determine the full extent of the person's injuries to get a better idea of the situation. *Anti-healing - ormally prevented from doing this by her super-ego and oath to do no harm, in times when Sarah has sustained near fatal injuries, her drive to survive is capable of reversing the transfer of life force. In effect draining it out of whoever she makes direct contact with and bringing it into herself to stop herself from dying. **This ability has so far only been used twice. Once when she was about to die and a second time when her mind was altered by Harold to resurect the burning addiction to 'the slab' that had always in the back of her mind ever seinse she lost control and became addicted to the 'drugs' 'Normal human' Abilities: ''' : Knowledge of: *herbal medicines *conventional medicines *keeps update on globbal medical trends : Poly-Lingual: *English (obviously) *Japanese *Conversational Spanish Psychological Description '''Personality: *Shy and very introvertivel. *Tends to only speak when she needs to do so *More at ease and at home in the Med-Lab studying a pathogen capable of wiping out the global human population than she is at social gatherings or among a lot of people in gneral 'Interests: ' *Xeno-biology *Crypto-biology *Latest trends in medical fields *Virology 'Hobbies: ' *Studying mutants with physical mutation, why a particular interest in the variations of their phisology and anatomy *Reading for a good medical drama novel *Writing Dougie Houser fan-fics 'History: ' Sarah watched as her friend was hit by a car. Running to her crying she laid her hands on her body. Without realizing she healed her. Minutes later her friend woke up as if nothing happened. Her friends told the police Sarah was a mutant and they moved to Westchester, New York where she met Professor Charles Xavier. Background Information: *Whern it was agreed upon by the mods that a medic was needed, Tommy volunteered to control her and created the character of Sarah Miller. *Due to inter-personal conflicts Tommy left the group for a while. *Forced to take up control of Sarah, Bardcrest gradually took the character and made it his own **Foremost amongst those changes were a large increase in age and a more matureew outlook on the world. Category:Females Category:X men Category:Medic Category:Ability Mutants